


Der Leser

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cop Heahmund, Ivar likes older men, Jealous Ivar (Vikings), M/M, Sweet, Teenie Ivar, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Durch seine Krankheit gezeichnet begegnet der junge Ivar dem gläubigen Polizisten Heahmund, der den Jungen unter seine Fittiche nimmt und ihm aus der Bibel vorliest. Doch schnell entwickelt sich noch etwas anderes, was beide in große Schwierigkeiten bringt.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte kam eigentlich nur in meinen Kopf, weil ich letztens noch "Der Vorleser" gesehen habe - und die Geschichte lehnt an die Story an, nur dass hier Heahmund und Ivar die Hauptrollen spielen. Sie spielt in den 50er Jahren in Deutschland, in dem Homosexualität - und vor allem die Liebe zu jüngeren Partnern - strengstens verboten ist und sozial geächtet wird. Wie sich die beiden jedoch entwickeln, könnt ihr gerne verfolgen! :) Ivar hat ausnahmsweise mal keine Krücken, lassen wir den jungen Burschen einmal frei laufen - dafür aber eine Schwäche für Enddreißiger-Polizisten mit dem Namen Heahmund.  
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Idee!  
> Für Anregungen und Herzchen bin ich immer offen! :)

 

Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn, und obwohl er sich innerlich so fühlte, als würde er kochen und brennen vor Hitze, so zitterte er dennoch heftig.

 

Als wäre der Winter in der Straßenbahn ausgebrochen.

 

Ivar lehnte seine nasse Stirn gegen das Fenster der Straßenbahn und starrte hinaus. Ganze Häuserblocks zogen an ihm vorbei, manche wunderbar aufgehübscht und prächtig, andere wiederum baufällig und aus einer schlechteren Gegend. Als die Straßenschilder immer schneller an ihm vorbeizogen, drehte Ivar seinen Kopf wieder Richtung Schaffner – ihm wurde übel und schwindelig.

 

„Floristenstraße!“

 

Ivar nahm den Klang des Mikrofons deutlich wahr und beschloss, dass hier Endstation für ihn war – sein Magen rebellierte furchtbar und er wollte sich nicht im Schoß seines Sitznachbarn übergeben. Also quetschte er sich durch die Reihe und stieg aus; ein paar Regentropfen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, kühlten die innerliche Hitze etwas ab.

 

Er brauchte Ruhe.

 

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schleppte Ivar sich in eine Durchfahrt zu einem Hinterhof; eine kleine, hölzerne Bank stand dort, auf der er geschwächt Platz nahm.

 

Als er sich setzte und seine Ellbogen auf die Knie stützte, die Augen auf den gepflasterten Boden gerichtet, spürte er die Übelkeit eindeutig hochsteigen. Es dauerte auch keine zwei Sekunden mehr, da erbrach er sich auf den grauen Steinen.

 

Er war schon lange krank gewesen – noch vor dem Sommer hatte er Tag für Tag im Bett bleiben müssen mit Scharlach. Der Sommer war vorbeigezogen, und jetzt, im Herbst, hatte er endlich wieder die Schule besuchen dürfen. Doch gut ging es ihm immer noch nicht.

 

Von dem Geruch wurde Ivar wieder leicht übel, doch er konnte sich nicht viel bewegen. Leute gingen vor dem Unterschlupf auf und ab, hektisch, weil sie nicht nass werden wollten – und wen scherte da schon ein 17-jähriger Junge, der sich übergab?

 

„Was machst du hier?“

 

Eine dunkle, raue Stimme ließ Ivar heftig zusammenzucken; er hob den Blick seiner blauen, etwas verschwommenen Augen und erblickte einen großen Mann, vielleicht Ende 30, der ihn mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. Er war gut gebaut, hatte schwarzes Haar und einen schwarzen Bart, der zwar nicht perfekt getrimmt war, jedoch wie angegossen zu dem markanten Gesicht passte.

 

„Ich...“, begann Ivar, doch er brachte nicht mehr Worte heraus. Als der große Mann ihn weiter ansah, spürte er Hitze in seine blassen Wangen aufsteigen, und er biss sich fest auf die Lippe. Die Augen wandte er ab.

 

„Du hättest etwas sagen können.“, sagte der Mann grob und nahm einen Eimer, der auf dem Absatz der steinernen Stufen stand, von denen er gekommen war. Er sagte nicht viel und ging mit dem Eimer an einen eingebauten Wasserhahn an der Backsteinmauer; als er den Eimer mit Wasser füllte, nahm Ivar seinen Mut zusammen.

 

„Es.. tut mir sehr leid. Ich bin lange krank gewesen. Mir ist schlecht geworden in der Bahn.“, nuschelte er und setzte sich wieder etwas aufrechter hin; seine Finger krallten sich in die Bank unter ihm. Ein Holzsplitter stach ihm leicht in den Daumen.

 

Der Mann schnaubte leicht. „Kann jedem einmal passieren. Was hast du gehabt?“

 

Ivar blickte auf die Hände des Mannes, auf die kräftigen Unterarme, die den Wasserhahn wieder zudrehten, als der Eimer fast überschwappte. Adern waren auf dem Unterarm zu sehen. Ivar biss sich auf die Lippe, drückte seinen Daumen mehr in den Holzsplitter hinein. „Scharlach.“, sagte er knapp.

 

„Keine schöne Krankheit. Du lagst sicher Monate im Bett.“, antwortete der Mann, während er den vollen Eimer zu Ivar hinüberschleppte. Er scheuchte Ivar mit einer knappen Handbewegung von der Bank weg und spülte das Erbrochene mit dem Wasser fort, sodass es in die Rinne vor dem Bürgersteig floss.

 

Ivar starrte dem ekligen Wasserfluss nach – erst dann spürte er den aufkommenden Schwindel. Seine Hände fassten hinter sich an die Mauer, und mit einem leisen Keuchen stützte er sich ab.

 

„Bist du weit weg von zu Hause?“, fragte der Mann; er war Ivar einen Schritt näher gekommen und legte für einen Moment seine Hand auf Ivar's Stirn. Sie fühlte sich kühl an, und Ivar genoss die kurze Abwechslung, während er sachte seinen Kopf schüttelte.

 

„Ich werde dich bis zur Tür begleiten, du hast Fieber. Du solltest noch eine Weile das Bett hüten.“

 

Ivar nickte matt und drückte sich von der Wand weg; der Schwindel wurde wieder stärker, doch der große Mann hakte ihn bei sich unter, damit er gestützt gehen konnte.

 

Sie sprachen nicht viel auf dem Weg nach Hause; Ivar hatte dem Mann lediglich seine Adresse genannt. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, von einem Fremden nach Hause gebracht zu werden – doch Ivar war nicht ängstlich, eher neugierig. Immer wieder huschten seine Blicke herüber zu dem Mann, der streng die Gegend musterte und kaum ein Wort sagte. Er schien einfach nur konzentriert darauf zu achten, dass Ivar ihm nicht komplett wegsackte.

 

Als sie vor dem Haus seiner Familie ankamen, ließ der Mann ihn los. Ivar lächelte leicht, während er sich kurz durch die dunklen, zurückgekämmten Haare fuhr.

 

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich nach Hause gebracht haben. Ich hätte es bestimmt nicht alleine geschafft.“

 

Der Mann nickte ihm zu; er musterte kurz noch Ivar's Gesicht. „Kommst du ab hier alleine klar? Ich muss zur Arbeit.“

 

„Ja, danke.“

 

Ivar wollte ihm eigentlich noch die Hand geben, doch der Mann war schnell auf den Fersen umgedreht und war in Richtung Stadt wieder verschwunden. Ein Kribbeln zeichnete sich in Ivar's Magengrube ab, als er dem Unbekannten eine Weile hinterherstarrte.

 

Er drehte sich nicht einmal um.

 

Nur mühsam schleppte Ivar sich die Treppe hoch zum Haus; als er es endlich nach endlosem Gefummel geschafft hatte, die Tür aufzuschließen, kam ihm direkt seine Mutter entgegen.

 

„Ivar, du siehst ja furchtbar aus! Lass dich ansehen.“

 

„Mama...“

 

Seine Mutter drückte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn, fühlte, wirkte besorgt. Ihre Finger glitten zu seinen Wangen, und sie kniff ihn leicht, während er nur leise zischte.

 

„Ab ins Bett mit dir. Dein Vater spinnt wohl, dich so in die Schule zu lassen...“, murmelte sie; aus dem Wohnzimmer kam ein gegrummeltes „Der Junge soll sich nicht so anstellen!“, was Ivar mit einem Augendrehen quittierte. Sein Vater war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Ivar der schwächste von den Söhnen gewesen war. Er hatte drei Brüder, allesamt älter als er.

 

Seine Mutter schob ihn grob in sein Zimmer, das wie immer chaotisch aussah; als sie Ivar auf das Bett gedrückt hatte und das Fieberthermometer herauskramte, räusperte Ivar sich.

 

„Mama, mir hat ein Mann geholfen, gerade, als es mir so schlecht ging. Er war sehr nett. Ich glaube, ohne seine Hilfe wäre ich nicht so schnell nach Hause gekommen.“

 

Sie steckte ihm das Thermometer in den Mund, auch wenn Ivar das gar nicht gefiel. Das Metall schmeckte immer seltsam.

 

„Weißt du denn, wie er heißt?“

 

„Nein, nur wo er wohnt.“

 

„Dann solltest du ihm etwas vorbeibringen, sobald du wieder auf den Beinen stehen kannst. Man sagt immer Danke, Ivar. Dir hätte wer weiß was passieren können!“

 

Mit einem Seufzen verdrehte Ivar die Augen. Er spuckte das Thermometer aus, so knapp, dass seine Mutter es gerade noch auffangen konnte.

 

„Ivar! Du hast Fieber. Ab ins Bett mit dir.“

 

Als Ivar sich mit dem Kopf in das weiche, frisch gewaschene Kissen sinken ließ, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen; er hatte blaue Augen gehabt und eine Narbe auf der Wange, der fremde Mann.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Mit einer Flasche guten Whisky machte Ivar sich eine Woche später, als er wieder komplett gesund war, auf den Weg in die Floristenstraße. Er erinnerte sich noch relativ genau an das große Haus, in dem der Mann gewohnt hatte – es war eines der etwas baufälligeren, aus grobem Backstein gebaut, in dem mehrere Mieterparteien unterkamen.

 

Als Ivar vor dem Gebäude stand, pochte sein Herz etwas härter gegen seinen Brustkorb – normalerweise war er nicht so nervös, aber irgendwie war ihm das Ganze etwas unangenehm. Immerhin hatte er sich in dem Hinterhof des Gebäudes übergeben. Ein toller erster Eindruck, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor er mit festen Schritten auf das Haus zuging.

 

Da er den Namen des Mannes nicht kannte, starrte er die Leiste mit den Klingeln eine Weile an. Von Mahnhoff bis Müller war alles daran zu finden; sogar ein leicht ausländisch klingender Name war angebracht.

 

Ivar schob seine Eckzähne leicht über seine volle Unterlippe, nagte leicht daran, während er überlegte, was er nun tun sollte – sollte er alle Klingeln drücken? - doch dann riss ihn eine dunkle Stimme aus seiner Trance.

 

„Kann ich dir helfen?“

 

Es war der Mann, den Ivar suchte. Dieses mal trug er einen vollen Eimer mit Kohle in den Händen, und die Arme waren angespannt. Er war ein wenig dreckig im Gesicht von der Arbeit, doch Ivar fand, dass es nicht schlecht aussah. Im Gegenteil. Das Schwarz im Gesicht brachte die blauen Augen fast zum Leuchten.

 

„Ich suche eigentlich nach Ihnen. Ich wollte mich bedanken, dass Sie mir letzte Woche geholfen haben.“, sagte Ivar; er hob die Flasche Whisky hoch und grinste leicht.

 

Der Mann musterte ihn kurz, bevor er mit einem Nicken auf die Treppe deutete.

 

„Folge mir, ich wohne ganz oben.“

 

Ohne zu zögern folgte Ivar dem Mann die Treppe hoch; es waren ca. fünf Stockwerke, bis sie oben ankamen und der Mann die Tür zur Wohnung aufschloss.

 

Es war keine große Wohnung, als Ivar hineintrat; eine kleine, aber gemütliche Dachwohnung, die mit Kohlen beheizt wurde – ein kleiner, schwarzer Ofen stand in der Küche. Ivar blickte sich neugierig um, die Flasche immer noch fest in der rechten Hand.

 

Ein großes, hölzernes Kruzifix zierte die Wand neben einem dunklen Bücherregal; eine kuschelige, braune Couch war ebenfalls vorhanden, sowie ein Tisch und ein Sessel. Die anderen Räume konnte Ivar nur erahnen.

 

Der Mann stellte den Eimer in der Küche ab und wischte sich mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn, während er sich in den Türrahmen lehnte und Ivar ansah.

 

„Wie heißt du, Kleiner?“, fragte er, und Ivar's Blick glitt neugierig herüber zu ihm.

 

„Ivar Lothbrok. Und Sie?“

 

Der große Mann fuhr kurz mit den Fingern durch seinen Bart, bevor er zum Antworten ansetzte.

 

„Mein Name ist Heahmund Meyers. Aber du kannst mich Heahmund nennen. Geht es dir wieder besser?“

 

Obwohl eine gewisse Grobheit in den Worten und der Stimme von Heahmund mitklangen, nahm Ivar es nicht als Angriff wahr, eher als Herausforderung. Mit einem leichten Grinsen ging Ivar einen Schritt auf Heahmund zu, sah ihn immer noch an.

 

„Ja, es geht mir besser, danke. Ich wusste nicht, ob du Whisky magst, aber – mein Vater hat drauf bestanden.“ Ivar drückte Heahmund die Flasche in die Hand; dieser nahm sie an und betrachtete das Etikett, während er seine Augenbrauen leicht anhob.

 

„Dein Vater hat Geschmack. Richte ihm meinen Dank aus.“

 

„Werde ich machen.“ Da Heahmund das Etikett noch weiterhin las, immer noch an den Türrahmen der Küche gelehnt, ging Ivar einige Schritte näher an das Bücherregal. Er sah zwei Bibeln, und viele Fassungen aus anderen christlichen Büchern; nebenbei auch viele Gesetzestexte und ein oder zwei Romane.

 

„Du bist gläubig, oder? Ich habe noch nie so ein gefülltes Bücherregal gesehen, wo die Hälfte fast nur aus Bibeln besteht.“, sagte Ivar amüsiert; er ließ seine Finger über den Buchrand eines besonders prachtvollen Exemplares gleiten, als er die Nähe von Heahmund hinter sich spürte. Der große Mann griff an Ivar vorbei und nahm das Buch heraus.

 

„Es sind besondere Fassungen, teilweise sehr alt. Ich bin schon immer oft zur Kirche gegangen und tue es immer noch. Siehst du... diese hier hat die schönsten Illustrationen.“

 

Ivar's Blick glitt kurz zu dem Buch und er sah die Bilder an; unweigerlich jedoch schweifte sein Blick wieder zu Heahmund, der so nah stand, dass Ivar ihn gut riechen konnte. Außer dem Geruch von Kohlen entdeckte er eine schwache Moschusnote, und etwas warmes, verborgenes. Heahmund war ein ganzes Stück größer als er, das fiel ihm jetzt erst so richtig auf.

 

Heahmund bemerkte Ivar's Blick und sah den jungen Mann an; er klappte das Buch zu.

 

„Ich muss gleich zur Arbeit. Wenn du willst, ziehe ich mich kurz um, du kannst hier warten.“, sagte er und schob das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal. Ivar biss sich auf die Lippen und grinste leicht in sich hinein. Etwas reizte ihn an diesem Mann.

 

Heahmund verschwand in einem anderen Raum, die Tür war jedoch nur leicht angelehnt – ein Spalt blieb offen. Als Ivar sich mit leisen Schritten dem Raum näherte, konnte er gut durch einen Spiegel an der Wand sehen, dass es das Badezimmer war – und etwas anderes noch.

 

Er schluckte, als er sah, wie Heahmund sich das schmutzige Shirt vom Körper zog und einen makellosen, nur mit ein paar Narben übersäten Oberkörper freiließ. Er war fabelhaft in Form, und Ivar knickte fast mit seinem Knöchel um, weil er nicht darauf achtete, wohin er trat.

 

Die Muskeln wurden wunderbar durch das Licht eines kleinen Fensters beleuchtet; eine leichte Hitzewelle schoss Ivar durch die Glieder, als er mit leicht geöffneten Lippen dabei zusah, wie Heahmund sich ein dunkles Hemd anzog.

 

Eigentlich wusste er nicht, warum er das hier tat – dieser Mann war viel älter als er. Und doch – er reizte ihn. Bis aufs Blut.

 

Heahmund hatte sich gerade eine Art Jacket aus dunklem Stoff angezogen, mit Abzeichen auf den Schultern – als er sich in Ivar's Richtung drehte und den blauen, neugierigen Augen für einen Moment begegnete.

 

Für einige Herzschläge lang war Ivar zu perplex und zu fasziniert, als dass er reagieren konnte – erst dann erhitzten sich seine Wangen in einem dunklen Rotton, und er verschwand hastig von der Tür.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Heahmund komplett umgezogen heraus, das Gesicht gesäubert und die Haare ordentlich. Er warf Ivar einen Blick zu, hob die Augenbraue leicht an, während Ivar ihn von oben bis unten musterte. Auch wenn seine Wangen ihn noch der Scham bezichtigten.

 

„Du bist Polizist?“, stieß er aus, und Heahmund musste trotz seines innerlichen Ärgers über Ivar leicht lachen, so sehr musste ihn Ivar's erstaunter Blick amüsieren.

 

„Ganz recht.“, sagte er, bevor er eine Hand auf Ivar's Schulter legte und ihn in Richtung Haustür schob. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte sich faszinierend gut an. Schwer und warm.

 

Während die beiden die Treppe hinunter gingen zum Innenhof, an dem Ivar sich auch erst letzte Woche übergeben hatte, stießen sie immer mal wieder leicht zusammen; Ivar mochte das auf eine Art und Weise. Er hatte schon lange keinen engen Kontakt mehr zu jemandem gehabt.

 

Bevor sie sich trennten, lehnte Ivar sich kurz seitlich an die Backteinmauer des Hauses. Er lächelte Heahmund an, so frech, wie er es wagte, und deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Uniform.

 

„Macht es Spaß?“

 

„Nicht immer. Die Schichten sind anstrengend, aber man sieht sehr viel und man kann Gutes tun.“, antwortete Heahmund; er zog ein Zigarettenetui aus seiner Innentasche des Jackets, öffnete es und zog eine Zigarette heraus, die Ivar neugierig betrachtete.

 

„Kann ich eine schnorren?“, fragte er, den Blick auf Heahmund gerichtet; dieser lächelte leicht amüsiert, bevor er sich die Zigarette in den Mund steckte und sie mit Streichhölzern anzündete. Er pustete ein wenig von dem Rauch in Ivar's Richtung.

 

„Auf keinen Fall. Du bist doch keine 18, mein Freund, und rauche solltest du wirklich noch nicht.“

 

„Ich bin 17, das ist fast wie 18. Und außerdem hab ich schon geraucht.“

 

„Aber nicht, wenn ich das sehe. Und schon gar nicht mit der Uniform an. Du solltest lieber wieder ganz gesund werden, bevor du an etwas wie rauchen denkst.“

 

„Tss...“, murrte Ivar und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust; Heahmund stieß ein leises Lachen aus, bevor er die ankommende Straßenbahn beobachtete.

 

„Ich muss los, wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder. Pass auf dich auf!“, sagte er noch mit der Zigarette im Mundwinkel, und nickte Ivar noch einmal zu. „Und danke für den Whisky. Den kann ich gut gebrauchen.“

 

„Kein Problem.“, rief Ivar ihm noch hinterher und beobachtete verstohlen, wie Heahmund in seiner Uniform in die Straßenbahn einstieg. Er hatte selten einen Mann gesehen, der so unverschämt gut in einer Uniform aussah.

 

Als die Straßenbahn weg war, stützte Ivar sich von der Wand ab und trottete langsam in Richtung zu Hause – die Gedanken jedoch konnte er selbst beim Abendessen nicht abstellen, vor dem er sich noch eine Ohrfeige holte, weil er wieder nach Rauch roch.

 

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die lieben Kudos und den lieben Kommentar! :) Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel ebenso!   
> Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende! :)

 

Es war nur ein leichter Druck auf das dünne Messingschild, ein leichter, weicher Druck, als Ivar seinen Daumen auf die Klingel mit dem Namen Meyers setzte und sich auf die Lippen biss, angespannt im Inneren.

 

Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn in diese Straße wieder verschlagen hatte – aber als er aus der Bahn nach der Schule ausgestiegen war, hatte er sich erneut vor dem großen Haus wiedergefunden, in dem Heahmund im obersten Stock wohnte.

 

Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür hallte durch den Flur; Ivar blickte die Stufen hinauf und sah Heahmund's Kopf aus der Tür gucken; als er den jungen Ivar sah, lachte er leise und deutete mit einem Nicken an, dass er hochkommen konnte. Ivar grinste leicht in sich hinein, als seine Hand das etwas instabile Geländer umfasste und er die Stufen schnell nach oben ging.

 

Die Wohnung war leicht abgedunkelt, als Ivar seine Schultasche von der Schulter gleiten ließ und sie hinter der Haustür abstellte, nachdem er sie geschlossen hatte.

 

„Was verschlägt dich hierher?“, fragte Heahmund; er saß auf dem Sofa, und er war lediglich bekleidet mit einer lockeren Hose und einem frischen, weißen Tshirt. Seine Haare wirkten etwas durcheinander, und seine Augen waren müde. Doch er lächelte.

 

Ivar setzte sich neben den großen Mann; was sollte er auch sagen? Er wusste ja selbst nicht mal, warum er hier war. Deswegen zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne des weichen Stoffes des Sofas.

 

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich komme gerade aus der Schule und als ich hier vorbei gefahren bin, dachte ich, ich schaue mal vorbei. Hast du geschlafen?“, fragte Ivar und deutete mit einem leichten Nicken auf die Fenster, die mit einem dunklen Stoff verdeckt waren. Außer einer kleine Lampe war kein Licht im Raum vorhanden.

 

„Ja, ich hatte Nachtschicht und bin heute auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Du hast mich geweckt. Ich habe keinen Besuch erwartet.“ Heahmund lehnte seinen Kopf ebenfalls gegen die Rücklehne und sah Ivar kurz mit seinen blauen Augen an.

 

Etwas in Ivar zog sich unweigerlich zusammen, doch er ignorierte es. Er erwiderte den Blick und grinste.

 

„Nachtschicht? Ist das nicht ätzend, so nachts zu arbeiten?“

 

„Nein, es ist eigentlich sehr angenehm. An den Wochenende ist es härter, aber man kann bis mittags schlafen und hat dann immerhin den Tag über Zeit, alles zu erledigen, was so anfällt.“

 

„Hu, für mich wäre das nichts. Ich schlafe viel zu gerne dafür.“

 

Heahmund schnaubte nur leicht; er legte seine Beine auf den Tisch vor der Couch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während Ivar ihn weiterhin ansah. Etwas an ihm wirkte bedrückt.

 

Sein Blick wanderte von Heahmund's Gesicht zu seinen Beinen, und gerade, als er etwas sagen wollte, entdeckte er eine der Bibeln auf dem Tisch. Es war die schöne Bibel, die Ivar vor zwei Tagen noch in der Hand gehabt hatte.

 

„Die Bibel... liest du sie immer wieder?“

 

Heahmund's Augen öffneten sich, und er warf einen leicht verwirrten Blick auf den Tisch vor ihm; als er erkannte, worauf Ivar hinauswollte, nickte er leicht.

 

„Ja, immer mal wieder. Dass ich sie noch nicht auswendig kann ist auch alles. Es entspannt mich, sie zu lesen oder einfach nur die Illustrationen anzusehen.“

 

„Es entspannt dich, aha. Also...“

 

Ivar lehnte sich nach vorne und griff nach der Bibel; er streifte Heahmund's Oberarm dabei leicht. Die Berührung der Haut hinterließ eine weiche Gänsehaut, die sich bis in seinen Nacken zog; als er die Bibel jedoch in der Hand hatte, rückte er näher zu Heahmund.

 

Dieser bewegte sich nicht viel; er sah Ivar mit einem leicht verwirrten Ausdruck in den Augen an, die Stirn leicht in Falten gelegt.

 

Ivar warf Heahmund einen Blick zu, auch wenn er die Bibel aufschlug und mit den Fingern über die etwas vergilbten Seiten fuhr.

 

„... was zeigt diese Zeichnung?“,fragte Ivar grinsend. Er drehte die Bibel so, dass Heahmund sie sehen konnte, und Heahmund warf einen Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. Er sah Ivar erneut an; seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen.

 

„Du weißt nicht, was das Bild zeigt?“, murrte er; und obwohl sein Blick streng war, konnte Ivar die kleinen Falten eines Lächelns in seinen Mundwinkeln zucken sehen.

 

„Wir sind keine Christen.“, antwortete Ivar neckisch; er sah Heahmund an, dass dieser nicht gerade angetan von dieser Aussage war, doch er seufzte und nahm das Buch an sich.

 

„Das hier“, sagte er mit leicht belehrendem Tonfall; „das ist das letzte Abendmahl. Ein bedeutendes Ereignis im Christentum, und eigentlich kennt es jeder. Warst du niemals in der Kirche?“

 

„Nein.“, sagte Ivar kurz angebunden, und als Heahmund die Augen weitete und ihn ungläubig anstarrte, da lachte Ivar. Er rutschte noch ein Stück näher zu Heahmund, so nah, dass sich ihre Arme berührten; als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lehnte Ivar seinen Kopf gegen Heahmund's Schulter, neckisch, herausfordernd. Das Gefühl von Heahmund's warmer Haut an seiner Wange war prickelnd. Und aufregend.

 

„Erzähl mir die Geschichte deiner Religion. Lies sie mir vor.“, hauchte Ivar provokant; Heahmund starrte ihn immer noch an, und in seinen Augen lag ein leichter Schatten an Misstrauen, Abwägung. Als würde er sehen wollen, was das hier wurde.

 

„Du kennst auch keinen Anstand, oder? Aber was erwarte ich auch, wenn du nicht einmal im Leben in der Kirche warst... Unfassbar.“ Heahmund murrte diese Worte fast; er rutschte mit Ivar's Kopf auf der Schulter ein Stück weiter herunter, in eine gemütliche Position, und schlug die erste Seite der uralten Bibel auf.

 

Ivar lachte leise auf; es amüsierte ihn sehr, wie Heahmund auf den Unglauben seiner Familie reagierte. Als er seinen Kopf leicht zurecht rückte, spürte er, dass Heahmund sich ein wenig versteifte.

 

„Ist es in Ordnung so?“

 

Heahmund antwortete nicht direkt – er sah Ivar nicht an, sondern schaute strikt auf das Buch.

 

„Ja, du darfst so bleiben.“

 

Prickeln. Ivar spürte es bis in seine Zehen.

 

„Also, Ivar... die Geschichte des Christentums beginnt mit der Schöpfung der Erde. Bevor ich dir vorlese, sieh dir dieses Bild an. Das ist der Garten Eden. Gott hat die Erde in sechs Tagen geschaffen, am siebten hat er sich ausgeruht. Das ist unser Sonntag.“

 

„Hat er gut gemacht. Ich hätte ja sonst auch noch am Wochenende zur Schule gemusst.“, raunte Ivar; Heahmund gab ihm einen leichten Stoß mit der Schulter.

 

„Sei nicht so frech. Das sind Adam und Eva.“

 

„Warum sind sie nackt?“

 

„Ivar....“

 

Ivar biss sich mit seinem Eckzahn auf die volle Unterlippe und sah grinsend zu Heahmund hoch; dieser sah ihn genervt an und runzelte die Stirn.

 

„Du kannst auch gerne wieder gehen.“

 

„Nein! Ich bin schon still, tut mir leid.“

 

Heahmund seufzte tief und blätterte eine Seite weiter, auf der der Text begann. Als Heahmund zu lesen begann, schloss Ivar für einen Moment die Augen; Heahmund's Stimme war so angenehm. Sie war dunkel, rau und dennoch so weich wie das Fell einer schwarzen Katze; er las sehr ruhig und genau so schnell, dass Ivar den Worten gut folgen konnte. Es war eigentlich eine wunderbare Sache, hier zu sitzen, angelehnt an diesen starken Mann, und sich mit dieser schönen Stimme vorlesen zu lassen. Außerdem brannte Ivar Heahmund's Geruch in der Nase; es war so angenehm, auf eine Art und Weise so vertraut, auch wenn er diesen Mann eigentlich gar nicht kannte.

 

Als Ivar so darüber nachdachte, was er hier eigentlich tat, wurde ihm ganz heiß. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht, und dennoch war zwischen ihnen binnen so kurzer Zeit etwas. Etwas kribbelndes, etwas aufregendes – und etwas warmes, das Ivar einfach liebte. Er konnte seine Gedanken auch auf nichts anderes lenken außer auf Heahmund. Das Gefühl der Wärme an seiner Wange war fantastisch.

 

Heahmund stoppte für einen Moment; als er seinen Kopf leicht zu Ivar drehte, lachte er leise.

 

„So langweilig?“

 

„Nein“, flüsterte Ivar leise; er öffnete seine Augen und begegnete Heahmund's Blick. „Es ist nur wirklich, wirklich schön gerade. Ich genieße das.“

 

Heahmund zögerte; er sah Ivar weiterhin an, Blau starrte in Blau. Ivar spürte, dass Heahmund etwas sagen wollte, doch der Polizist schloss nur kurz die Augen und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken.

 

Als Ivar den Adamsapfel so sah, wollte er am liebsten darüber streicheln. Waren diese Gedanken falsch?

 

„Hast du eine Frau?“, fragte Ivar leise; er sah, dass Heahmund zwar die Augen nicht öffnete, aber seine Stirn leicht in Falten legte.

 

„Warum fragst du das? Du bist viel zu neugierig, und du solltest eigentlich schon längst nach Hause gehen.“

 

„Ich frage, weil ich es wissen will.“

 

Heahmund öffnete die Augen und sah Ivar an; sein Blick fuhr kurz über Ivar's Hals, dann zurück zu seinen Augen. Er wirkte blasser als vorher, und Ivar nahm seinen Kopf von Heahmund's Schulter und drückte diesen gegen die Lehne.

 

„Nein. Ich... bin nicht so... bewandert mit den Frauen. Und jetzt reicht es. Komm', du musst gehen.“

 

„Muss ich das?“, raunte Ivar; wenn es eine Sache gab, die er verdammt gut konnte, dann war es provozieren. Heahmund zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, und er setzte sich auf.

 

„Ivar, was wird das hier? Ich habe sowieso schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du einfach von zu Hause wegbleibst, und dann stellst du persönliche Fragen, die dich vor allem in deinem Alter nichts angehen....“

 

„Ich bin sehr reif für mein Alter.“, entgegnete Ivar, und Heahmund schnaubte.

 

Er umfasste Ivar's Oberarm und wollte ihn hochziehen, doch Ivar wiederum weigerte sich. Er sah Heahmund an, die blauen Augen amüsiert und doch eindeutig.

 

„Nein.“, war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam; Heahmund zog Ivar mit einem Ruck auf die Beine und schob ihn Richtung Tür. Kurz bevor Ivar, wieder bewaffnet mit seiner Schultasche, die Klinke herunterdrücken konnte, drehte er sich nochmal zu Heahmund um, der mittlerweile relativ aufgebracht wirkte. Sein ganzer Körper schien angespannt zu sein, und Ivar blickte hoch zu ihm.

 

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Oder belästigen. Aber ich...“, setzte Ivar an, doch er verlor sich in den blauen Augen, spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen anfing. Dieser Mann war einfach zu schön. Und etwas in Ivar setzte in diesen Sekunden aus.

 

Heahmund konnte nicht einmal zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da hatte Ivar seine Finger in Heahmund's Nacken gekrallt, und er zog den großen Mann herunter zu sich, ließ ihm keine Sekunde zum Atmen und drückte ihm einen festen, leicht zitternden Kuss auf den Mund.

 

Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da hatte Heahmund Ivar fest im Nacken gepackt; er starrte Ivar wütend an, und seine Atmung war rapide angestiegen. Ivar schluckte; seine Finger waren immer noch in Heahmund's Nacken verkrallt, hielten sich an dem weißen Kragen des Shirts fest, während er Heahmund's wütenden Augen begegnete.

 

„Wer schickt dich?“, zischte Heahmund rau; der Druck im Nacken wurde fester, und Ivar zischte leise, auch wenn es ihm – merkwürdigerweise - gefiel, so hart angefasst zu werden.

 

 

„Niemand schickt mich, Heahmund. Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, ich hätte....“, murmelte Ivar, und Heahmund unterbrach ihn grob.

 

„Du dachtest was? Du kommst hier her, in meine Wohnung, und stiftest mich zu sowas an? Ich bin Polizist, ich kenne die Gesetze. Geh. Und lass dich hier nicht mehr blicken, Kleiner.“

 

„Denkst du nicht, das ist übertrieben?“, schnauzte Ivar, doch er wurde mit dem groben Nackengriff nach draußen befördert und noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, knallte Heahmund die Tür hinter ihm zu.

 

Ivar stand eine Weile verloren im Flur herum, raffte sich dann jedoch zusammen und ging nach Hause, langsam und schleppend. Es war fast so, als würde er den Kuss immer noch auf den Lippen spüren; brennend, begehrend.

 

Er wusste, dass er etwas bei Heahmund gespürt hatte – und ja, er wusste, wie falsch das war. Doch woher sollte Heahmund auch wissen, dass es Ivar genauso ging? Selbst in seinen jungen Jahren wusste Ivar ganz genau, was und wen er wollte und ließ sich nicht von der Gesellschaft verbieten, was er zu fühlen hatte.

 

Beim Abendessen war Ivar sehr still; niemanden aus seiner Familie schien das groß zu kümmern. Nur Ubbe starrte ihn über den Tisch weg an; als Ivar seinem Blick begegnete, schüttelte sein großer Bruder nur leicht den Kopf.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Es waren genau zwei Tage, da stand Ivar wieder vor Heahmund's Tür.

 

Als der Polizist ihm öffnete, redeten sie nicht viel; Heahmund machte ihm Platz, und Ivar ging in die Wohnung.

 

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, spürte Ivar plötzlich zwei warme Hände auf seinen Schultern; er wurde sanft umgedreht, und noch bevor irgendwer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, küssten sie sich.

 

Es war wunderbar – Ivar seufzte leise, als er den drängenden Druck von Heahmund's warmen Lippen gegen die seinen spürte; Hitze kochte in ihm hoch, als er Heahmund's Hände an seiner Wange spürte, eine Stirn gegen seine gedrückt.

 

Ivar ließ ab von ihm; er schaute Heahmund an, drückte seine Wange dem Streicheln des Daumens entgegen.

 

„Deshalb bist du hier, nicht wahr?“, sagte Heahmund leise; als Ivar leicht nickte, beugte sich Heahmund herunter und küsste ihn erneut, drängender, atemloser, sodass Ivar ganz schwindelig vor Gefühlen wurde.

 

Es war solange her, seitdem er jemanden geküsst hatte.

 

Er spürte den Druck der Wand an seinem Rücken. Heahmund's perfekter Körper drückte sich gegen seinen, und Ivar genoss jede drängende Berührung, jeden Zentimeter, den Heahmund an ihm berührte und küsste; als seine Hände jedoch unter Heahmund's Shirt kriechen wollten, hielt der Christ ihn auf.

 

„Nein, nicht. Wir sollten das lassen. Es darf nicht zu weit gehen, verstehst du?“

 

„Warum nicht? Ich werde es keinem sagen. Und niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin.“

 

Heahmund seufzte leise, und Ivar presste seine Lippen erneut auf Heahmund's. Er wollte ihn. Seine Finger fuhren erneut an Heahmund's Shirt, krochen langsam an die Haut darunter, und Ivar stieß ein Keuchen aus, als er die warme Haut darunter berührte.

 

„Ivar...nicht..“, flüsterte Heahmund; er drückte Ivar noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er sich löste und Ivar mit einem enttäuschten Murren zurückließ.

 

Heahmund setzte sich auf die Couch; er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter weg, als Ivar sich neben ihm niederließ und seine Hände direkt an die Schultern gleiten ließ.

 

„Hör zu... Küssen ist die eine Sache, aber alles, was weiter geht, ist strengstens verboten. Es war eine dumme Idee, mich darauf einzulassen, und....“, Heahmund stockte; Ivar's Hände fuhren seine Brust entlang, hinunter bis zum Bauch, langsam, fast kriechend. Und doch erreichten sie den Bund von Heahmund's Hose.

 

„Du willst mich. Ich habe das schon beim ersten Mal gesehen.“, flüsterte Ivar; er hatte sich nah an Heahmund's Ohr gebeugt, biss in das weiche Fleisch. Er spürte, dass Heahmund sich versteifte und eine Gänsehaut bekam; seine Hände fuhren weiter, und er knöpfte Heahmund langsam die Hose auf.

 

„Ivar, wirklich. Lass das. Weißt du, was mit mir passiert, wenn rauskommt, dass ich einen Minderjährigen verführe? Du bist zu jung.“

 

„Berühr' mich...“, flüsterte Ivar,ungeachtet auf Heahmund's Worte; er hatte zu lange auf einen Tag wie diesen warten müssen. Zu lange.

 

Er nahm eine Hand von Heahmund's Schoss weg und griff damit nach seiner Hand; er führte sie langsam an seinen eigenen Schritt, leicht seufzend, als Heahmund seine Hand für einen Moment über seinen schon harten Schwanz gleiten ließ.

 

Der Christ stieß ein leichtes Stöhnen aus; ein weiteres Mal streichelte er kurz über den Schoss, genau richtig, und Ivar keuchte sanft, bevor er sich weiter an Heahmund's Hose zu schaffen machte. Er spürte, dass Heahmund hart war; er ließ seine Finger in den Bund der Unterwäsche gleiten, zischte leise, als er das hitzige Fleisch berührte.

 

„Gott Ivar... hör auf... bitte....“

 

„Fass mich an, Heahmund, bitte. Tu es...“

 

„Ich kann nicht...“, stieß Heahmund aus, auch wenn er seinen Kopf zurücklehnte und heftig ausatmete, als Ivar seinen Schwanz mit den Fingern umfasste und sanft zu bewegen begann.

 

Heahmund zog Ivar mit seiner freien Hand näher, die andere immer noch leicht über Ivar's Hose, die so eng und drückend war; sie küssten sich, atemlos, fast ein bisschen bissig, und Ivar erhöhte den Druck seiner Bewegungen, die Hand immer noch fest um Heahmund's Schwanz gelegt.

 

Der Kuss wurde von Heahmund's Stöhnen unterbrochen; Ivar spürte, dass der Schwanz in seiner Hand anschwoll und nach mehr pochte; er hielt das erregende Kribbeln in seinem Innern nicht aus. Er wollte diesen Mann, egal, wie verboten oder falsch es war.

 

„Ivar, stopp, bitte. Ich komme gleich....“

 

Heahmund's Hand krallte sich fester um Ivar's Schwanz, und Ivar stieß ein Stöhnen aus; er raunte ein leises „Komm einfach, Heahmund“, in sein Ohr, doch mit einer seichten Bewegung versuchte Heahmund, Ivar's Hand wegzuschieben. Aber richtiger Widerstand sah anders aus.

 

Ivar leckte sich über die Lippen und griff erneut fest zu; er bewegte seine Hand rhythmischer, gleitender, liebte es viel zu sehr, wie Heahmund's Schwanz in seinen Fingern zuckte; und mit zwei, drei weiteren Bewegungen stieß Heahmund ein tiefes, kehliges Raunen aus, während er sich unter den Bewegungen heftig in Ivar's Hand ergoß.

 

„Ja...“, stöhnte Ivar leise, und plötzlich waren da Hände, die sich um sein Gesicht legten und ihn küssten, immer und immer wieder; Heahmund umfasste seine Schultern und drückte den Jungen mit dem Rücken auf das Sofa; Ivar's Hände rutschten ab und landeten neben seinem Körper, während Heahmund hastig Ivar's Hemd aufknöpfte und jeden Millimeter Haut, den er freilegte, mit einem drängenden Kuss belegte.

 

Ivar stöhnte rau und drückte seinen Körper den Küssen entgegen; es war so unfassbar erregend, diesen viel älteren Mann auf sich zu spüren, zu wissen, dass dieser soeben heftig gekommen war und sich nun über seinen bebenden Körper hermachte.

 

„Du bist verflucht Ivar, verdammt... Wieso lässt du das passieren...“, keuchte Heahmund, während er das nunmehr offene Hemd beiseite schob und Ivar ganz leicht über dem Bauchnabel küsste. Ein Kribbeln schoss durch Ivar's Glieder, und sein Schwanz schrie nach Heahmund; als der große Mann die Küsse tiefer wandern ließ und mit seinen Fingern die Knöpfe der Hose hektisch öffnete, stöhnte Ivar.

 

„Ja, genau so... Heahmund bitte...“

 

Ein Raunen ging über die Lippen von Heahmund, und er zog Ivar's Hose herunter, zog kurz und hart und bis Ivar's Schwanz pochend freisprang; erst dann nahm er ihn mit einer fließenden Bewegung in den Mund, während Ivar vor lauter Lust seinen Rücken durchbog und erneut aufstöhnte.

 

„Nicht so laut Kleiner....die Nachbarn“, flüsterte Heahmund, als er kurz von Ivar's Schwanz abließ; als seine Lippen erneut über die heiße Haut fuhren, rollten Ivar's Augen nach oben.

 

Nie hatte er sich so lebendig und wohl gefühlt.

 

Heahmund vollführte noch weitere, gleitende Bewegungen, als Ivar spürte, dass er bald kam. Er zog Heahmund mit seiner sauberen Hand nach oben, sodass dieser sich mit dem Ellbogen neben ihm abstützen konnte, und biss ihm in die Unterlippe, atemlos, keuchend.

 

„Sieh mich an wenn ich komme.“, keuchte Ivar; Heahmund raunte leise und legte seine freie Hand um Ivar's Schwanz, fuhr auf und ab, in einem festen Rhythmus. Sie sahen sich an; Ivar biss sich auf die Lippe, bog seinen Rücken erneut durch und krallte seine saubere Hand in Heahmund's Nacken, während er das Drängen von Heahmund's starkem Körper gegen seinen spürte. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, wurde Heahmund schon wieder hart, obwohl er gerade erst gekommen war.

 

Es brauchte nur noch ein paar Bewegungen und einen tiefen Blick, da kam Ivar zitternd; sein Körper wogte heftig mit dem Orgasmus mit, und er kratzte Heahmund vor lauter Empfindungen im Nacken, auch wenn dieser nur ein leichtes Stöhnen ausstieß und Ivar solange nicht losließ, bis der Orgasmus sanft abebbte.

 

Als sie ein paar Minuten später immer noch heftig atmend nebeneinander saßen und eine Zigarette rauchten, seufzte Heahmund tief.

 

„Du bist 17.....“, sagte er und zog an seiner Zigarette; Ivar lachte leise.

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

 

 


End file.
